


Curious Friends

by VengeanceFoREVer



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyed Spencer Smith, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Frank Iero, Awkward Gerard Way, Awkward Romance, Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Brendon smiles a lot, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Frank's a Rebel, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Ryan Ross, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Shy Gerard Way, Zacky's a Rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceFoREVer/pseuds/VengeanceFoREVer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way, a sophomore, moves to a new town and goes to a new school. There he meets Frank Iero, a sophomore as well. He starts to connect with Frank very quickly, as they have many things in common. They also find out that they have another thing in common as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Jitters?

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a story in months. Anyway, enjoy! Title from a Blaqk Audio song.

Gerard clutched the straps of his backpack while strolling through the hallways of his new school. Lots of eager students were filling up the hallways. A small group of freshman year students were in the same situation as he was. Schedule in hand, Gerard made way to his locker. Once he reached his locker he took out the sheet of paper with his locker combination written on it. Gerard struggled to open it the first few times, then eventually got the hang of it.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were struggling to open your locker." said a tall boy gathering his things into the locker alongside Gerard's. "By the way, I'm Ryan." said the boy with a grin. "Well, it's open now." said Gerard with a shy smile. "And I'm Gerard." Ryan closed his locker with a loud slam. "Is this your first day?" asked Ryan. Gerard nodded. "Yep. I just moved here."  Ryan smiled. "Cool. Well, nice meeting you." Gerard grabbed his notebooks from his backpack. "Nice meeting you too."

Once everything was gathered into his locker, he went to homeroom. He was welcomed by the smile on his homeroom teacher's face. "Welcome, Mr. Way. I hope you enjoy the new school year." Gerard simply thanked her, then went to take a seat. "I believe we haven't met. I'm Frank." said the boy sitting in the desk next to his. "I'm Gerard. I just moved here." said Gerard in reply. "It's gonna get pretty boring here, so you should probably get used to it." said Frank. "That's good to know." said Gerard a bit confused. "But if you need anything, even a good fuck, don't go to the teacher. Come to me." Gerard blushed. "Uh, sure?" Frank smirked. "You won't regret it. Especially if it's coming from me." Gerard blushed and looked down, noticing the bulge in Frank's pants. Teen hormones, thought Gerard. 

"Attention class," said the teacher, interrupting their conversation. "I am going to say the attendance. Any further interruptions will be going to detention."  Frank rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be horrible." Gerard nodded. "I guess it is." Once the attendance was taken, the students reported to first period.

Once lunch arrived a few hours later, Gerard was more than hungry. He took a seat next to Ryan and his friends. "How was school so far?" asked Ryan, curious. "It was okay. Nothing too interesting." said Gerard in reply. "Oh, uh, these are my friends." said Ryan. "This is Spencer, my best friend," said Ryan, pointing to the boy next to him. "This is Brendon," said Ryan, pointing to the boy sitting across from him. "This is Jon," said Ryan, pointing to the boy sitting next to Spencer. "And this is Dallon, Brendon's friend." said Ryan, pointing to the boy sitting next to Brendon. Gerard waved at them and said hi.

"Ryan, you are so rude. Dallon is our friend, not only mine." said Brendon. "I thought you were my best friend, Ryan." said Dallon, reaching out to get a hold of Ryan's hand. "I did too." said Jon with a frown. "Actually Jon, Spencer is my best friend. Dallon is my friend. So are you." said Ryan, sounding a bit rude and slapping Dallon's hand. "Shut up, you guys." said Spencer, interrupting their discussion. "We have a guest, remember." Ryan frowned. "Sorry you had to see that." Gerard shook his head. "It's no big deal."  

When lunch was over, Gerard went to his next class. It was his second to last class. He chatted to Frank a few times. There was something about him that Gerard admired. He was a good friend, even though he had just met him. He had charm, something Gerard liked. They also had a lot of things in common, such as the music they listened to. It seemed that Frank was interested as well, coming from the bulge in his pants earlier.

"Frank, what was going on in your pants when we were talking earlier?" asked Gerard. "I don't know what you're talking about." said Frank quickly. "Oh, uh, sorry." said Gerard quietly. "It's not your fault. I know what happened there. Sorry you had to see that." said Frank nervously. "No need to apologize. "It's teen hormones, I totally get it." said Gerard. "I really mean it though. It's just that I really like you, Gerard. Although we have just met." said Frank sincerely. "I completely understand. And honestly, I like you too." said Gerard with a shy smile. "Not that kind of like. I love you or my brain and body does." said Frank with hand gestures, something he did very often, which Gerard noticed. "Oh, well I-" Gerard was cut off by the bell.

Gerard quickly went to his locker to pick some supplies from his locker as soon as he was out of his fourth period class. Once there, he spotted Ryan. "Hey, Gee." said the taller boy. "What's with the nickname?" asked Gerard. "I always give my friends nicknames. That's if they don't mind. Do you?" asked Ryan. "I don't mind at all. People call me that all the time." said Gerard with a grin. "What a lucky guess I had. So anything interesting happen now?" asked the taller boy. "Yeah. My classmate, Frank, told me that he loves me." said Gerard, grabbing a notebook from his locker. "What did you say?" asked Ryan. "I was gonna tell him that I like him too, but I didn't get to finish what I was saying." said Gerard shyly. "That's too bad. If you have fifth period with him, you should tell him." Ryan suggested. "I guess I will. Thanks for the advice." said Gerard, a genuine smile on his face. "No problem. Well, I'll see you after fifth period." said Ryan. "Okay, see you then."

Gerard looked at his schedule and walked to his final class of the day. Once he arrived, he spotted Frank and took a seat next to him. "Well, I was gonna tell you that I felt the same way, but the bell rudely interrupted what I was saying." said Gerard once he sat down. "So you're cool with it?" asked Frank, a bit shocked. "Yeah, but lets get to know each other better before we start anything. We'll start a relationship or something like that once we know each other. Is that okay?" asked Gerard. "It's more than okay. I want to know you better too." said Frank before the class finally began. They continued class and chatted occasionally until time was up and class was over. Once class was over, the students rushed out of the classroom. They returned to homeroom and once again rushed out when the final bell rang.

"See you tomorrow. I hope you had a decent first day." said Frank with a grin. "It was pretty good. See you tomorrow then." said Gerard before kissing Frank's cheek. Frank then walked away, a smile on his face. Gerard then went to his locker. Ryan once again greeted Gerard. Spencer and Dallon greeted him as well. "Brendon and Jon aren't with you guys?" asked Gerard. "Nope. They have this crazy first day of school in class project to do together. They were gonna go straight to the library after school." said Spencer, answering his question. "Spencer and Dallon ride the same bus as I do. They always wait for me." said Ryan, grinning. "We wait pretty long, though." said Dallon right after Ryan stopped talking. Ryan punched his arm. "You just love to hate me." said Dallon, touching his arm. "You know I don't hate you, Dallon. It's a habit, remember?" said Ryan, touching Dallon's arm. "Stop getting weird again, you guys. We've all had enough of your unconditional love for each other, even if you guys don't admit it." said Spencer, managing to sound annoyed. "Excuse me, Spencer. I am not in love with Dallon." said Ryan almost instantly. "Keep telling that to yourself." said Spencer in reply. "Ignore them Gerard. We'll see you later, though." said Spencer. "See you tomorrow then." said Gerard, confused, but managing to smile.

Once Gerard arrived to his home, with Mikey of course, he did his homework and thought of what Frank had said. Frank really did love him, and Gerard could see that. Gerard knew he felt the same way about Frank as well. Getting to know each other could help them build a better bond, or maybe fall even more in love. Gerard smiled and thought about the relationship he and Frank could have. It would be amazing, he thought. He, for the first time ever, was actually excited to go back to school. But that was just for Frank. Who knows what could happen, he thought to himself. All he knew was that a great relationship could begin between himself and Frank.


	2. A Better (or worse) Second Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gerard second day at his school. He gets through it with Frank's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

"So this Frank kid likes you? And you two have just met?" said Mikey, making sure he heard right. "Yep." said Gerard, nodding. "And you kinda like him back too?" asked Mikey. "Yeah." said Gerard in reply. "I've met people that are nice and all, but I haven't confessed any feelings for them." said Mikey. "I feel like I have seen Frank before. It feels like I've known him for a long time. That's strange." said Gerard. Mikey nodded. "For sure. At least you've connected with someone. That almost never happens." Gerard sighed. "You're not good at making friends yourself too. Anyway, we should go to school." Mikey sighed as well. "Ugh, fine."

School felt like forever until it was lunch time. Gerard met Ryan at the same table they have met the previous day. "Hey Gee." greeted Ryan. Gerard waved at him. "What did I miss?" asked Gerard. "We were just talking about some weird stuff." replied Ryan. "I'm just saying that Shaggy is the best character on Scooby Doo." said Brendon. "I say Velma is the best character because she's the brain of the group, which makes her superior. And not a stoner." said Jon. "I like Fred. He's the leader. That automatically makes him superior." said Dallon, replying to Jon's statement. "The best character is Scooby Doo. His name is literally what the show is called. Don't question his authority just because he's a dog." said Spencer. Gerard nodded. "I kinda agree with Spencer on that one." Brendon gasped. "That hurt. What do you think, Ryan?" Ryan sighed. "I'm not in this, but I think that Scooby's the best character." Brendon frowned. "I thought you were on my team. What the hell dude?" Ryan shrugged. "Not anymore."

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Brendon. Everyone nodded. "I'll go first. Okay, Gerard, truth or dare?" said Brendon. "Uh, dare?" said Gerard unsure. "I dare you to kiss Frank. And I mean on the lips and it has to be more than thirty seconds!" said Brendon, sounding extremely hyper. "Can I do it after school?" asked Gerard. Brendon nodded. "Sure, but we have to see." Gerard felt nervous, but continued to play truth or dare. "Ryan, truth or dare?" said Gerard, since it was his turn to ask. "Dare. I'm kind of a risk taker." replied Ryan. Jon and Dallon laughed. "That's a lie." said Jon. Ryan glared at him. "Well, uh, the dare is to kiss Brendon and Dallon." said Gerard nervously. "Uh, okay." said Ryan awkwardly.

Ryan kissed Brendon first, which caused him to grin. Ryan then kissed Dallon. "Saving the best for last?" asked Dallon, grinning as well.  "Actually, no. Sorry pal." said Ryan. "Okay, moving on! You guys can flirt later." said Spencer, changing the subject. "We are not flirting, Spence." said Ryan, annoyed. "Enough Ryan. I know, I'm your best friend, remember?" said Spencer in reply. "Who's next?" asked Gerard. "I wanna go again!" said Brendon excitingly. "You already went, Brendon. Jon should go next." said Ryan. "Nah, I think I'll pass, and besides, lunch is almost over." said Jon in reply. "And we have to go back to class." added Spencer. "That was fun. We should play again some other time." said Gerard with a smile. "We will." said Brendon smiling as well.

Once lunch was over, Gerard walked to his next class. "How was lunch?" said Frank, startling Gerard a bit. "It was great. Fun, actually." said Gerard in reply. "That's cool. We have a substitute teacher, plus we have no work." said Frank, a smile on his face. "Can you do me a favor?" asked Gerard. "Yeah. Why?" asked Frank, curious. "I have to do something." said Gerard. "And what is-" said Frank, before he was cut off by Gerard kissing him. "What was that for?" asked Frank, a bit surprised. "Just something I needed to get done." said Gerard in reply. "Damn. Uh, thanks." said Frank, still surprised. "No problem, Frankie." said Gerard, surprised by his own actions. "We should probably do something productive now." said Frank, biting his lip. Gerard nodded.

Once in class, the two boys casually chatted about random things, such as their favorite superhero, their least favorite word, and their pet peeves. "I play guitar and sing a little. I was thinking about starting a band." said Frank, sketching random things into his journal. "That's cool. What genre?" asked Gerard, staring at Frank's drawings. "Some punk rock, maybe some heavier stuff." said Frank, locking eyes with Gerard. "Have a band name in mind? Who are your band mates?" asked Gerard, looking around the classroom filled with other students. "I actually don't have a name in mind at the time. I don't have band mates either." said Frank, putting his pencil down. "You'll find a name and band mates eventually." said Gerard, gazing at the clock. "If I have enough luck." said Frank with a chuckle.

"So, what's your sexuality?" asked Gerard, looking down at the floor. "I'm bisexual and proud." said Frank with grin. "Well, uh, I'm gay. I came out a few months ago." said Gerard shyly, in a whisper as well. "I'm proud of you, Gerard. You are what you are." said Frank, a reassuring hand on Gerard's shoulder. "I appreciate your support. Most people haven't, some people have." said Gerard, a small smile on his face. "I'm your friend, remember? I'm here to support you, not hate you!" said Frank with a laugh. "Same goes to you. Support is limited, but for friends like you it's an endless amount." said Gerard afterwards.  Frank grinned. "We'll be more than friends eventually. Best friends, possibly. Probably dating, an idea I love." Gerard smiled. "I'm hoping on that idea." Frank locked eyes with Gerard. "I am too. There's no doubt about that."

A few minutes afterward, that class was over. Next was Gerard's last and final class of the day. It was boring to most of the students, but they still managed to listen. Gerard took notes, as usual, and behaved like a good student. He completed his classwork and did as told. He also managed to get Frank to complete his assignments in a matter of time as well. Frank didn't even protest, although he hated that particular subject. With several minutes to spare, Gerard completed all of his homework assignments for that day. He usually did his homework at school, he had a life after all behind school, and did not want his private life to be disrupted. It wasn't much work since it was the first week of school. Gerard knew he'd get bored at home, and possibly grow confused because he had forgotten what he had learned that day in order to complete his homework, so he always did his homework at school. Once he was finished up with his homework, the bell rang, just in time.

He returned to homeroom, until the final bell had rang. He said goodbye to Frank, then went to his locker to pack up his things and eventually go home. He chatted with Ryan and his friends before he went home with his  younger brother. He only needed to get through three more days until he reached the end of the week. Gerard was determined that he could get through his first week at his school, with the help of Frank, Mikey, and Ryan. It would really turn out to become a great first week for Gerard.


	3. Is This Weekend Totally Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard spend his weekend with Frank and a friend of Frank's named Zacky.

After the first week at his new school, Gerard was determined that he'd get through the rest of the school year. He also hoped that the rest of the school year would be a breeze. Gerard never thought that he'd be hanging out with Frank, or even a friend at least. He also never thought that Frank would invite his various other friends to hang out with them as well. Gerard kept on thinking, until a familiar laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. "Wasn't that joke funny?" asked Frank, enthusiasm oozing out of his voice. "Uh, yeah. Hilarious!" said Gerard, sounding a little too sarcastic. Frank's similar looking friend, Zacky, laughed a little as well. "You okay, Gee?" asked Frank, calming down after having a good laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine, couldn't be any better." said Gerard, with a forced smile. "Well, okay then." said Frank, turning to face his other friends.

"So, Gerard, tell me about yourself." said Zacky, a smile on his face. "There's a lot you do not want to hear." said Gerard nervously. "I'm sure it's not that bad." said Zacky with reassurance. "Well, I moved here from New Jersey. I wasn't expecting California to be this great." Gerard admitted. "Huntington Beach is pretty great. I'll be glad to show you the rest. Y'know, just the two of us." Zacky suggested. Frank cleared his throat, making both Gerard and Zacky turn around and stare at him. "What's your deal, Frankie?" asked Zacky. "You jealous or something?" Frank scoffed. "I'm not jealous, Zack. What the fuck are you talking about?" Zacky rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I see that look of jealousy in your eyes." Frank clenched his fists. "I'm not jealous." Zacky smirked. "Okay. I'll just have to put that to the test."

"What do you mean?" asked Frank, wondering what devious plan Zacky was up to. "Oh, you'll see." said Zacky with a smirk. Frank rolled his eyes. "So Gerard, what are the chances that we can engage in anything more than just conversation?" asked Zacky with a smirk. Frank glared at Zacky, while Gerard smiled. "Look at my lips and your lips. They want to massage each other." said Zacky, still smirking and looking directly at Gerard, moving closer to him as well. Soon, Zacky's hand was caressing Gerard's cheek, bringing him closer. Their lips were just a few centimeters away, when Frank cleared his throat again. "Okay, I fucking get it! I'm fucking jealous, okay!" Frank yelled, his anger very clear. "Oh, but I'm not done yet." said Zacky, another smirk plastered on his face. Zacky quickly brought Gerard's face closer, their lips colliding in seconds. After a couple of seconds, Gerard quickly pulled away.

"I don't even know what just happened." said Gerard, blinking. "That kiss obviously just happened. But I'm not mad at you Gee." said Frank, sounding a bit annoyed and jealous. "But I'm pretty angry at you, Zacky." Frank continued. "I was just testing you, dude. I know how much you love Gerard, I can see it in your eyes." said Zacky in reply. "Why'd you do that though?" asked Frank, his tone of voice changing. "You seemed unsure, so I wanted to get the truth out of you." said Zacky, a small smile on his face. "And it  fucking worked. Don't do that again, dude." said Frank in a serious tone. "I'll try not to." said Zacky in pure honesty. "I'll believe that for now." said Frank in reply.

"Well, I gotta go." Zacky announced a few minutes after that awkward situation. "Johnny texted me telling me that Jimmy wants to beat my video game winning streak. And hell, I won't let that happen." Zacky continued. "See you later." said Gerard, waving goodbye. Frank waved goodbye as well. "Don't fuck up anything, Frank." said Zacky before leaving out the door. "Since when do I fuck things up?" Frank asked once Zacky was out the door. "I dunno, haven't seen it yet." said Gerard in reply. "But I don't fuck up, just saying." said Frank as soon as Gerard stopped talking. "I'll keep that in mind." said Gerard awkwardly. "It's mostly true though. The last time I messed up big time was years ago." said Frank sounding sure of his words. "We can see about that." said Gerard, his voice wondering. "Are you challenging me, Gerard Way?" said Frank, raising a brow. "I don't know. Probably, probably not." said Gerard, sounding bored. "Your 'we can see about that' pretty much explains everything, Jack White look alike." said Frank sounding sure once again. "I'm not challenging you, Meg White look alike." said Gerard, a smile on his face. "Ha ha, you're hilarious. Calling me Meg White, when you look exactly like Jack White himself." said Frank dryly. "He's actually pretty cute if you ask me, just like you." said Gerard in reply. Frank smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sure Meg is attractive in your eyes, as much as Jack is attractive in my eyes." Gerard simply said. "They're actually both pretty damn attractive to be honest." Frank admitted. "Frank, did you know that Zacky kinda looks like you? He looks a lot like you actually." asked Gerard, changing the subject. "I've noticed, but I'm sure as hell we don't act the same." said Frank. "Zacky's a little charming. He seems nice." said Gerard in reply. "Charming? Zacky Charming? Never have I seen that." said Frank with a chuckle. "I actually kinda like that." Gerard admitted, a blush on his pale face. "I can tell. I should try that too. I wanna get more of your attention." said Frank in reply. "You already have all of my attention. Plus my heart." said Gerard, the blush still on his face. Frank smiled. "I'm glad I do." And with that, Frank held Gerard hand.

"I love you." said Gerard, blushing. "I love you too, Gee." said Frank with a genuine smile, bringing Gerard into a loving embrace. Gerard smiled. "Gerard, will you go out with me?" asked Frank in a split second. "Of course." said Gerard, showering Frank with kisses. Frank smirked. "Desperate one, I see." Gerard frowned. "I'm not that desperate." Frank kissed Gerard's forehead. "For my love that is." Gerard smiled. "I guess I can agree on that." Frank smiled. "But what will people say? What will Mikey say?" asked Gerard, his expression changing. "They'll say positive stuff and only that. If not, I'll kick their ass." said Frank in reply. "I'm pretty sure Mikey will be glad. He's my brother, after all." said Gerard, a smile creeping onto his face. "If not, I'll still kick his ass." said Frank. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine and accepting." said Gerard. "Okay then." Frank simply said.

Gerard spent the rest of the day with Frank. For once in his life he felt accepted and was glad about it. He felt ecstatic. He was actually opening up to new experiences. He'd usually freak out about stuff like that, but feels better and changed. Gerard knew things were different and was quite glad that they were. Moving to a new state wasn't much of a bummer after all. It was more of a dream come true. For Gerard, that is.


	4. What could go wrong during the second week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gerard's second week of school and both he and Frank have a few surprises in their paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four! Enjoy! :D

After what felt like a short weekend, Gerard returned to school on a crisp Monday morning. The summer weather hadn't let just yet, but a few cool breezes passed through the air. Gerard wore a striped long sleeve shirt to protect himself from the cool breezes, although later in the day, it would be scorching hot. Gerard smiled and brushed some dust off of his black jeans. Coffee in hand, Gerard took the last few swigs of his delectable drink. He quickly set his mug in the sink and grabbed his backpack from his room. He waved goodbye to his mother and went out the door, Mikey behind him.

"Dude, why did you dye your hair red?" asked Mikey with a sigh. "Because I can, Mikes. I like it." said Gerard with a smile. "Whatever then." said Mikey in defeat. They stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to school.  After what seemed a long walk, Gerard and Mikey finally arrived to their school. Although Gerard received a few dirty looks, he still felt confident about the color of his hair. "People are starring, Gerard." whispered Mikey, irritated. "You don't say? My hair is kind of a big distraction." said Gerard sarcastically. Mikey rolled his eyes. "You should get to class, and so should I." said Gerard. "Fine then. Goodbye." said Mikey, waving goodbye. Gerard did the same, then went to his locker. There, he saw Ryan and a couple of his friends.

"Hey, Gerard!" said Ryan with an enthusiastic grin. "Hey! What's got you so happy today?" asked Gerard with a smile. "Lots of stuff, but I'm pretty glad to see you." said Ryan, a grin still on his face. "What kinds of stuff?" asked Gerard. "Oh, you don't wanna hear it." Ryan's voice drifted off. "I do! Really." said Gerard, urging Ryan to tell him. "I got moved up to Spencer's honors classes, which means I get to hang out with him for most of the day!"  said Ryan, excited. "Congrats Ryan! Although you're younger than me, you're a really smart kid, even if I'm taking honors classes too." said Gerard with a smile. "Thanks, Gee." said Ryan. "We should get going, though. See you at lunch." said Gerard. "You're right. See you later!" said Ryan, waving goodbye. Gerard did the same.

Once Gerard entered his first period class, he groaned. Although Frank, his new boyfriend, was there, he still disliked that class and school in general. Frank waved at Gerard, a smile on his face. Gerard waved as well. Gerard sat down in his regular seat, taking out the essay they were assigned to. "Where's your essay, Frank?" asked Gerard, looking at the empty space on Frank's desk. "Well...I didn't do it." said Frank, his voice drifting off. Gerard raised a brow. "I didn't finish it, actually!" said Frank, changing his previous words. Gerard just shrugged. "Okay class, pull out your essays. You have twenty minutes to complete it." said their English teacher. "Now you can finish it." whispered Gerard, a cocky smirk on his face. "Fine...By the way, what happened to your hair?" asked Frank. "Oh, I dyed it." said Gerard. "It looks good." said Frank with a smile. "Thanks." said Gerard, a small blush on his face.

After what felt like an eternity, Gerard's first class was finally over. Gerard was glad that he got that essay off of his mind. It was surely bothering him. Afterwards, Gerard commenced in many other classes, such as math and the first thirty minutes of art class. Once those first thirty minutes of art class were over, it was finally time for a well deserved lunch. There he saw Ryan and his many friends. And....Frank?! They were all sitting at the same table, which shocked Gerard quite a bit. Frank greeted Gerard, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Gerard!" said Ryan with a grin. Gerard smiled and waved at Ryan, taking a seat next to Frank as well. Ryan pinched Dallon, who was sitting next to him. "Oh, hey, Gerard!" said Dallon quickly. Pleased with himself, Ryan smiled and put a hand under the table. Dallon did the same. Gerard raised a brow. Spencer raised a brow as well.

"What're you guys hiding?" asked Spencer. "Oh, they're holding hands." said Brendon with a smile. Ryan glared at Brendon. "For your information, I gave him a high five. Nothing more." said Ryan matter of fact  way. "I don't believe you. Dallon, what happened?" said Spencer seriously. "We held hands." said Dallon, looking down. "And why is that?" asked Spencer. Gerard and Frank glanced at each other. "Because we're together, in a relationship." said Dallon quietly. "So that was the huge secret? Why didn't you guys tell us?" asked Spencer. "I was nervous, okay? I'm doubting the decision I made now." Ryan murmured. Dallon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Please don't." Ryan smiled warmly. "I won't anymore."

Gerard smiled at Frank, then look at the rest of his friends. "I actually have something to say too." said Gerard shyly. "Tell us. We won't judge you." said Jon. "Frank and I are dating." Gerard murmured. Frank winked at Gerard, which caused him to blush. "That's awesome! Congrats dude!" said Brendon with a wide grin. "I could've gotten Ryan, but he sadly got away." Ryan blinked. "Wait, what?" "Nothing!" said Brendon quickly afterward. Ryan shrugged. Brendon smiled nervously.

Once lunch was finished, Gerard returned to art class and resumed to the second half of the class. Gerard sat in a table with a short boy named Johnny and a tall boy named Jimmy. The two boys seemed close, although Jimmy often teased the shorter boy. The two boys also knew Zacky, which was a great perk for Gerard. A boy by the name of Matt often stopped by their table, as he was friends with Jimmy and Johnny. He was surely handsome, Gerard thought. He knew Zacky, which was great as well. He also mentioned a boy by the name of Brian, who is one of Zacky's close friends. Gerard seemed to trust the three boys, for they were good people and could be great friends. Besides Frank, they made Gerard actually fit in.

After about thirty minutes, art class was finally over. Gerard rushed to get his things for his next two classes from his locker. After that, he walked to his next class. Once he arrived, he saw Frank smile at him and tapping the seat that was next to him. Gerard smiled back and sat in the seat next to Frank's. "What's up?" said Frank with a small grin. "The sky." said Gerard, nudging Frank's shoulder. Frank stared blankly at him. "I'm kidding!" said Gerard, raising his arms in defeat. Frank chuckled. "You got me there, but we should probably shut up before our bitch of a teacher yells at us." said Frank. "Mr. Iero! Shut your mouth!" said their fourth period teacher. Frank rolled his eyes, while Gerard giggled quietly. "This bitch never cuts it." Frank whispered. Gerard nodded. "I hate Mondays."

For the rest of the class, the students did a fair amount of work. Frank and Gerard whispered things to each other for that amount of time. Once class was over, Frank and Gerard walked to their next and final class. There they saw Zacky sitting at a desk alongside theirs. "Why the fuck are you here?" asked Frank. "I got transferred to these classes. I start to take your classes tomorrow." said Zacky with a wide grin. "Hey Zacky!" said Gerard with a smile. "Hey Gerard! How are you?" said Zacky, ignoring Frank. "I'm good, you?" said Gerard. "I'm great. Better than ever 'cause we have the same classes now." said Zacky smirking at Frank's reaction. "I'm glad that we have the same classes, but shut the fuck up Zacky." said Frank, gritting his teeth. "I love your hair, Gee. It looks great." said Zacky, ignoring Frank's existence. "Thanks." said Gerard, blushing. "No problem. No problem at all." said Zacky, smirking.

"Mr. Baker! You do not want to mess up on your first day, you understand?" said their fifth period teacher. "Yes sir. I apologize." said Zacky, rolling his eyes once the teacher turned around. Frank smirked. "We will have a few more students joining this class as well, not just Zachary." their fifth period teacher announced. Zacky muttered a few words under his breath when the teacher called him Zachary. "Anyways, take a few minutes to introduce yourselves to Zachary and make him feel comfortable." said their teacher. "I like your piercings. They're so hot." said a blonde haired girl. "Thanks, but I believe you're in the wrong class." said Zacky with a smirk. The blonde gasped and marched back to her seat. "She's an idiot." said Zacky with a chuckle. "She's always been. I have no fucking idea how she got into these classes." said Frank with a chuckle as well. "Tell me about yourself, Zack." said another girl. "I play guitar left handed. I'm also bi, so if you got a problem, I will honestly give no fucks at all." said Zacky proudly. The girl stepped back and rushed back to her seat. "Harsh one, eh?" asked Frank. Zacky nodded, a smirk on his face. "Okay class! Let's start today's work!" Zacky simply smirked at the student's fear of him throughout the rest of the class.

Once they returned to homeroom, Gerard chatted with Frank and Zacky. "I heard that Matt's joining these classes too. Is that true?" asked Frank. "Heck yeah it is. Prepared to get your panties in a bunch, Frank." said Zacky. "Me? Get angry? No way." Frank scoffed. "You liar. Just wait 'til we get you angry tomorrow." said Zacky, smirking. Gerard sighed. "Enough you two. Please stop, I'm getting a headache." Frank and Zacky obeyed and stayed quiet until it was time to go home. Gerard smiled in delight. Tuesday will at least be better. Right? Gerard hoped so.


	5. What could possibly go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible experiences? Nervousness? That's exactly what Gerard was going through that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter is here!

Gerard strolled down the hallways of his school, smiling nervously at the teachers giving him dirty looks. What's their problem, thought Gerard. He brushed those thoughts out of his mind and headed to class. Once inside his homeroom classroom, Gerard was greeted by a new face. "Hi, my name is Amy. Amy Lee. You must be Gerard." said a girl with long black hair, smiling. "Yeah, I'm Gerard. Nice to meet you." said Gerard, smiling as well. Amy seemed nice, and Gerard liked that. "Frank's told me a lot about you. It's too bad he didn't tell you a lot about me." said Amy, smiling at first, but her smile vanished from her last few words. "What do you mean?" asked Gerard, a bit curious. "It's nothing." said Amy, frowning. "You can tell me. Please?" Gerard urged. "Okay. A few years ago, Frank and I used to date. During the first few weeks, it was pure love, like nothing terrible could happen." said Amy, a frown still on her face. Gerard nodded, signaling her to go on.

"That's until everything slipped away. Frank was starting to act differently, and I understood that since he and I were friends. He would act grumpier towards me, and I knew something was wrong. Every time I asked him what was wrong, he would storm off angrily. That wasn't until he told me he was bisexual and broke off our relationship. He said we'd still be friends and I understood. We remained friends because I truly loved Frank and wanted to be a great, supportive friend. And here we are today." said Amy. "Wow. Frank never told me that. Or anything about you in general." said Gerard, a bit surprised. "That's because he wanted to keep anything and everything about our relationship a secret." said Amy in reply. "I never knew that, Amy." said Gerard. "Frank's a good guy. He really loves you. I hopes he loves you more than he has ever loved me." said Amy with a weak smile. "Thanks for the conversation. You truly are a great friend." said Gerard. "No problem, Gerard."

Soon after that, Gerard sat down in his regular seat, next to Frank's. He stayed quiet and occasionally shared glaces with Frank. The classroom remained quiet, that was until Matt and Zacky entered the room. "What's up, motherfuckers!" said Matt as he entered, a bit loud. Zacky followed behind him. "Mr. Sanders!" yelled their homeroom teacher. "Sorry, Ms. Jackson." said Matt. "Another warning and you have detention. Same goes to you, Mr. Baker." their homeroom teacher warned.  Zacky grumbled words under his breath and sat down next to Frank. Matt sighed and sat down next to Gerard. Gerard put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's like that all the time. Pretty nasty attitude." Matt smiled. "Thanks for the clarification. I'll definitely need it." Frank stared at them, annoyed.

"Frank seems like the jealous type, possessive too." said Matt quietly. "I don't think he was before. He loves me after all. He's probably watching out for me a bit too much." Gerard admitted "It's too bad Frank has you all to himself. Being the possessive type and all." said Matt. Gerard stayed quiet. "I would like to call you adorable and possibly kiss you, but he'd beat the crap out of me if he found out." said Matt. Gerard blushed. "I would say you're very attractive, but I don't wanna upset Frank. I love him too much to hurt his feelings." said Gerard. "It's fine. We should probably stop talking, Frank's starring." said Matt, waving at Frank with a smirk on his face. Frank rolled his eyes. Gerard gave Matt a shy smile then looked at Frank. With that, Gerard took out a book and pretended to read it.

Once first period was over, Frank marched up to Gerard, a grumpy look on his face. "What were you and Matt talking about? I heard my name in it." Gerard's face turned pale. "It was just about our relationship, no need to worry. He's just a friend." said Gerard nervously. Frank's face softened. "Okay then. Sorry if I seem a little uptight and jealous. I just don't wanna lose you." Gerard sighed in relief. "Oh no, it's fine. It's my fault for the misunderstanding." Gerard suddenly felt a little nervous and a bit scared. "Sorry I let you down." said Gerard, a hint of fear in his voice, but managing to sound completely normal. "It's cool. Let's just get to class." said Frank, intertwining Gerard's hand in his. Gerard slowed down his heavy breathing and walked to his and Frank's second class.

During third period, instead of sitting next to Frank, like he normally did, Gerard sat next to Zacky. Gerard's face stayed a bit pale and Zacky noticed that. "You okay, Gerard?" said Zacky, worried. "I'm fine. I was just startled not to long ago, but I'm fine." said Gerard, hoping Zacky would leave it at that. "You don't seem okay? How about I take you to the nurse or the school's guidance counselor?" asked Zacky, still worried. "I said I'm fine!" said Gerard a bit too angrily. Zacky flinched at Gerard's sudden outburst. "Gerard, I know you're upset. Do you wanna talk about it?" said Zacky, trying to calm Gerard down. "I didn't mean to startled you, but really, I'm fine." said Gerard, hoping Zacky was convinced. "If there's anything wrong, talk to me. Okay?" said Zacky. Gerard nodded. Zacky smiled and put an arm around Gerard. Being tense earlier, Gerard loosened up and resumed his listening during his teacher's lecture.

Gerard cooled off a bit by gym class. There was just something about the tone of Frank's voice and attitude that made him a bit fearful and nervous. Gerard knew he shouldn't be afraid, so he ignored his fears. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was just nervousness that was creeping up on him. Gerard just sighed and headed towards the locker room. He cringed at the idea of taking his shirt in front of these boys. He was a little self conscious, but he didn't really didn't care about how his body looked. He just cared about what people thought. Gerard frowned. As soon as he entered the locker room, most of the boys were already shirtless, even pants less, which caused him to blush nervously.

Don't make eye contact, thought Gerard, or even look at them! "Hey, Gerard!" Crap. Gerard turned around to see that it was Johnny, still fully clothed. "Hi, Johnny." said Gerard, smiling nervously. "I don't wanna be here. You wanna stay in here? I can get Mikey and Jimmy to stay with us." Johnny suggested. "Did you say Mikey? As in Mikey Way?" asked Gerard. "Yep. He's your brother, right?" said Johnny. Gerard nodded. "Hey guys!" said Jimmy, shirtless. "Put your shirt back on. We're staying in here." said Johnny. "Why? I wanna fucking mess around out in the gym. It's boring in the locker room." Jimmy whined. "I know, but what am I supposed to do without you?" asked Johnny. "You can talk to Gerard and Mikey." said Jimmy, a smile on his face. "Who said my name?" asked Mikey. "Short shit wants to talk to you and Gerard." said Jimmy, smirking. "Don't call me that!" said Johnny, frowning. "Gerard's in this class?" asked Mikey, a bit surprised. Gerard nodded and waved at Mikey. Johnny nodded as well.

"Can't you guys sit out in the bleachers? Fuck, Johnny, let me go." Jimmy whined, trying to pull the shorter boy off of him. "Never. We can sit out in the bleachers, though." said Johnny, still putting a tight grip on Jimmy's arm. "Dammit, Johnny. Just let me put my fucking shirt on." said Jimmy, pulling the shorter boy off. "But you look good already." said Johnny, giving up on his grip. "Aha! Free at last! Thanks, short shit!" said Jimmy, kissing Johnny's cheek before running off. "I guess we can go now." said Gerard, a bit confused. "I'm gonna kill Jimmy if I get hit in the face with a ball and my glasses break." said Mikey. "I got you, Mikey. Eh, I guess we can go before we get yelled at." said Johnny. And with that, the three boys walked out of the locker room, nervous to what the results will be.

"What the fuck, Gerard? Where were you?" asked Frank as soon as he saw Gerard. "I thought someone killed you or something." Gerard looked down. "Sorry I concerned you. I was just talking to Mikey and a few other people." said Gerard. "Oh, it's fine. I was just a little too worried." said Frank with a nervous smile. Gerard smiled nervously as well. Pull yourself together, thought Gerard, what is with you today? Just as he suspected, something worse happened. A ball flew in his direction and hit his head, the pain obvious. Gerard groaned in pain before being knocked out cold. Great! Just fucking great! Everything went black, but terrible memories went swirling in his mind. Just what I needed! Fuck.


	6. Pain, Without Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard feels differently after his accident, causing memories and pain to invade his mind and body. It was more pain than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, in Gerard's point of view. Beware the harsh language. I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.

_**Gerard's P.O.V.** _

I felt a loud buzzing in my head, which alarmed me to get up. It felt like a had a headache, or something worse. It was terrible. "Is he gonna be alright?" I heard a familiar voice say. They sounded quite worried. "He's fine. He's waking up just now." I heard someone, like the school nurse, say. "Gerard. I'm glad you're okay." said the familiar voice. "W-what happened? Who am I talking to? Where's Frank?" I said, my vision still blurred and my head still in pain. "I guess your vision's still blurred.  Frank's in the bathroom washing some dried blood off of his knuckles. Yours truly, Matt, is talking to you." My eyes widened at the 'washing some dried blood off' part. "D-dried blood?" Matt nodded. "He's fine though. That sucker he punched took way too many blows to the face when Frank got to him." I almost fainted one again. "Frank...punched the guy? Did anyone else get hurt?" I asked, concerned. "Frank showed the guy his wrath. This other guy named Davey got hurt the same way you did, but instead of passing out, he got a bloody nose." said Matt, putting a hand on my forehead. "Am I going to be okay?" I asked nervously. "You seem fine, you just need some rest." said Matt with a reassuring smile. "How did I get here? How did Davey get here?" I asked, millions of questions on my mind. "Your brother and I carried you here. I carried you the most, by the way. Frank helped Davey out." said Matt, answering another question of mine. "Who...hurt me?" I asked, fear in my voice. "This homophonic piece of shit. Thankfully, we put him in his place. He's suspended for the rest of the school year." I yawned and looked at my surroundings. Frank wasn't in sight. "I guess it's time for you to get some rest." said Matt, standing up. I nodded and adjusted myself in a comfortable position. "Sweet dreams." said Matt before turning off the lights and exiting the small room. Before I knew it, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

_"You disgusting piece of shit!" A ferocious kick struck my body. I felt weak. "You disgusting faggot!" Another kick. I tried to stay strong. Tears streamed down my face. "We used to be such good friends, but look at the disgusting gay mess you have became." A strong punch and another kick invaded my body. I tried to protest, but knew it would get me into even more trouble. I had to defend myself, I just had to. "Leave me alone!" I said as loud as I could. "Who asked you to talk, you faggot!" A few more kicks came my way and I grew weak. My legs wobbled as I tried to stand up. Be powerful. You can do it. Stand up for yourself! "I did! Now leave me alone!" I punched the guy as hard as I could. Once he was on the ground, I ran away, not caring about where I was headed to. I hid in the safest place I could find and cried. I tried the hardest to stop the tears, but they just kept coming out. You're brave. You're better than this! Don't give up! I cried until I finally grew courage. And that took a while._

* * *

 

"Gerard! Gerard, wake up!" A familiar voice yelled. I woke up, breathing heavily. I held back the tears that were ready to escape from my eyes. "Frank?" His bandaged hands combed through my hair. "I'm here now. You okay?" I nodded, ignoring the bad feelings running through my mind and body. "I think I'm fine." Frank looked into my eyes. "You look terrified. Was it a dream? Any side effect?" The tears I held back finally escaped from my eyes. "It was terrible. My dreams, the memories." I managed to say. Frank wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest. "Frank? Is Gerard alright?" It was Matt. I wiped some tears away. I calmed down a bit afterward. With that, Frank let me go. "I'm not feeling so well. I'm reliving my past." I said, wiping away the rest of my tears. "I called your parents. They're gonna pick you up soon, don't worry." said Matt with a weak smile. "Thank you. You guys are the best." I said with a genuine smile. "No problem." Both said in unison.

"Matthew? May you please come here?" said what looked like the school nurse. Once Matt was gone, it was just Frank and I. "What happened in your dream?" asked Frank, concerned. "My bullies...from the past....they came back." I said quietly. Frank nodded, signaling me to continue. "They beat me up badly...I was bruised and bloody....they almost killed me." I said, fear in my voice. "I ran away...when you got mad, it reminded me of the past. Please, please don't get upset like that again." Frank frowned. "I won't. I'm sorry." I looked down. "It's fine." With that, Frank wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged back, inhaling his familiar scent. "I love you." said Frank, a smile on his face. "I love you too." Soon, our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us closer. His hands rested on my hips. It felt nice. "Sorry to break this sweet moment, but Gerard's parents are here." said Matt, biting his lip. We instantly broke the kiss. I got up from the uncomfortable bed and gathered my belongings. Once all my things were secured safely in my backpack, I kissed Frank's cheek and said goodbye to him. Once I was at the door, Matt held the door opened for Frank and myself. By the time we were out of the door, Frank and I parted ways. I turned around to see if Frank was gone. By the time I turned around, he was gone.

I headed to the office, a bit of fear creeping up on me. My vision blurred. My memories definitely didn't fade with time, as they were rushing into my mind in a matter of seconds. My legs wobbled and I struggled to stand up. Matt, who was behind me, caught me before I fell. "Thanks." I managed to say. I felt some thumping in my head, which wasn't good. I grew weak, but stayed on my feet. Once we were in the office, I spotted my mom. She smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Gerard! I'm glad you're okay. Alive and breathing that is!" she said, not letting go. "Thank you young man. For taking care of my baby!" Matt chuckled. "Gerard's boyfriend, Frank, helped too." My mom looked quite shocked at the word 'boyfriend.' She smiled widely. "Gerard has a boyfriend! My son's growing up!" I blushed nervously. All this attention was me feel uneasy. "Mom, can you let me go?" I asked, my cheeks turning a red color. "Oh, yes, dear." she said, letting me go. I grasped for air. "Thanks." I said, in between breaths. Matt smiled. "I guess its time for me to go." I shook my head no, my vision blurring during the process. "Honey, is there something wrong?" my mom asked, quite concerned. "Don't....leave." I managed to say, my heart rate increasing. "I...need....assistance." I said, concerned looks in my direction. "Would you like to care for my son, if you don't mind?"  asked my mother, looking at Matt. "I don't mind. Frank can help as well." said Matt. Once he finished talking, my eyes closed and I fainted. Just great.

I woke up in my room, a pain in my head. "Mom?" No response. "Mikey?" Still no response. "Anyone?" I looked around my quiet room and sighed. I slowly got up from my bed and pushed the covers off my body. I made my way to the door, pain filling up my body. I reached for the doorknob, but someone beat me to it. "I made you some soup, tea as well. Would you like some? Your mom went to get you some aspirin from the drugstore." said Matt. "Sure." I said, touching my forehead. "I'm not the best cook." said Matt with a chuckle. "That doesn't matter, I'm sure it'll taste great...Anyways, where's Mikey?" I asked. "He's in his room, probably masturbating." said Matt with a smirk. "Do...do you think Frank will come over?" I asked, hoping I'd get a positive response. "Yeah, he's gonna care for you when he comes back from school, which is going to be about twenty minutes." said Matt, checking the time on his phone. I smiled.

"Is my meal ready or still cooking?" I asked, my stomach grumbling. "It's ready and set up." said Matt, opening the door entirely and holding it for me. Once I was down the stairs, I smelled the aroma of the soup. It smelled amazing. I walked to the kitchen as fast as I could, which wasn't easy. I was so hungry, for I didn't eat all day. Matt smiled at my eagerness. "Hungry one, aren't you?" He said with a chuckle. I nodded eagerly. My food was already set up on the table, so I dug in once I sat down. I swallowed the delicious soup and drank some of the tea. It was calming, which relaxed me. Once I was finished with my food, my mother and Frank entered the house, entrance quite loud. "You made him lunch? Thank you so much! I'm glad Gerard has a friend like you." said my mom, smiling. "No problem." said Matt, smiling as well. "Thank you as well, Frank! Bringing my son more tea and soup. He'll surely use that to relieve his pain." said my mom with a grin. "No problem, Mrs. Way." said Frank, wrapping an arm around my waist. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Gerard, I called the school. They said you suffered concussion like symptoms. Those boys did more than hit you with a ball, they kicked you around until you were unconscious." said my mom, anger on her face when she mentioned the words 'kicked you around until you were unconscious.'  Everyone, except for Frank and my mom, was gone. Mikey was off to the movie theater with a few friends My dad was still at work. Matt went back home. "Concussion like symptoms?... Are they serious?" I asked, eyes widening. "Not sure. We'll have to check that out with the doctor. I've already made an appointment for you at nine AM sharp." said my mom. I groaned. I hated going to the doctor's office, but it was for my own good. I eventually gave in.

Afterwards, I went to my room. Frank was already in there, much to my advantage. He sat on my bed, reading a comic. I plopped down next to him. He put the book down and gave me a pill and a water bottle. Once I took the pill, I set the water bottle on my desk. Frank put his arm around me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. It was short and sweet. Frank, on the other hand, wanted to deepen the kiss. I allowed it, which made him eager for more. When it went too far, I pulled away. Frank didn't mind. After a relatively long conversation and a few kisses, I grew tired. I yawned. Frank got off my bed and once I was comfortably lying down, he pulled the covers for me. "I'm not that tired, but thanks." I said, smiling. Frank pulled a chair next my bed and sat on it. "I know, but when you are, you're not gonna go through a hassle." He said, a small chuckle escaping from his lips.

Once I was sleepy, Frank kissed my cheek and turned off the lights. "Have a good sleep. I love you." He said. "I love you too." I muttered quietly. Once he was gone, I shifted into a comfortable position and eventually went to sleep. Although my dreams were basically horrible memories from the past, I still managed to sleep. With good friends by my side, (and no school for the rest of the week!) I knew I was going to get better. Hopefully....


	7. In A World So Cold, In A World So Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in misery, but will even more terrible memories make it worse? Will a rainy day effect it too? Only Gerard could know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in so long! Another Gerard/Zacky/Matt chapter. I'll eventually get to the Frerard in the next chapters, I promise. Since it is July 7th here, I'd like to wish Synyster Gates a happy birthday! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**_Gerard's POV_**  

I groaned when I woke up the next morning, a sharp pain in my head. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the aspirin container, as well as the water bottle that was on there the previous day. I popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it down with some water. Quietness filled the whole house, which meant no one was home. I got out of bed, pushing the sheets off of my body. I opened the door and made my way down the stairs. Breakfast and a note next to it was settled on the table. Stale toast and bacon. A cup of orange juice was next to the plate of breakfast. I sat down and took a bite of the stale toast. I picked up the note and read it. It said: _Enjoy your breakfast! Either Matt or Frank will be over soon! ~Mom._

I took a sip of orange juice and put the note down. I checked the time, 10:28 AM. Woke up late, yikes! I guess the appointment was cancelled? I should have woken up earlier... I brushed away the feeling of guilt that was taking over my mind. Once I was finished with breakfast, I put the utensils and plate in the sink. I made my way to living room, turning on the the TV once I grabbed the remote. Once I was settled on the couch, I heard a knock on the door. Dammit. I got up and opened the door. "Hey Gee. Missing school is great." It was Matt, as well as Zacky. "Hello..Uh, come in." I said, moving out of the way. "You guys can sit on the couch if you like. As you can tell, I'm not good at welcoming people." I said once they were inside the house and in the living room. Instead of sitting down, Zacky came up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I was pretty worried, although I wasn't there expressing it. Sorry." He said, hugging tightly and not letting go. "It's okay." I said, trying to hug back awkwardly.

As soon as I let released Zacky from the awkward hug, Matt handed me a bag. "Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" said Zacky, an enthusiastic grin on his face. I smiled and opened up the bag. "A David Bowie vinyl! And all this other awesome stuff! I'm sick, it's not my birthday. Thanks anyway!" I said, grinning. "Zacky and I wanted to make you feel better. This could probably help." said Matt, a small smile on his face. I gazed lovingly at the vinyl. I was amazed. "It will definitely work. Thanks so much!" I said, my cheeks turning a pink color. "No problem." said Matt and Zacky in unison. Shortly afterwards, I gave the vinyl a listen. The track that was being played was "Changes." Suddenly, a bunch of memories flashed before my eyes. I felt pain invade my body, as if I've been punched and badly injured. Fear was all I could feel. "You okay?" Before I could reply, I lost my strength. My legs trembled and I struggled to stay on my feet. My legs gave up, but I was carefully caught before I fell. All I heard was "Get a fucking icepack and some aspirin, Zacky!" before I passed out entirely.

* * *

 

_I smiled as the faint melodies of "Changes" by David Bowie played in my mind. I walked down the street, quietly humming along to the song. A gentle breeze that felt quite nice blew through the air. It didn't seem so bad for a while. The smell of rain was starting to fill in the air, for it was going to rain soon. I walked across the quiet and lonely road, no car or vehicle to be seen. It seemed quite dangerous to be walking around during this time of the day. I grew fearful within each step. I took out my phone and earbuds, and listen to "Changes."  Listening to that song could possibly distract me from the scariness. I thought wrong._

_I felt a kick to my back. I turned around and saw that it was the jerk that injured me a few weeks ago. A sinister smirk was on his face. I faced him with utter fear. He quickly punched me in the face. I tried to ignore the pain. I touched my bruising cheek. He continuously kicked my stomach. "You....Can't....Win....This....Fight!" He said in between kicks. "What's your problem?!" I yelled. "You know very damn well what the problem is! You're the problem!" He yelled back, kicking me even harder. His attacks were quick, for "Changes" was still playing. The sound of thunder erupted. Rain quickly fell from the sky. He suddenly stopped, gave me one last kick and punch, then ran off. I just lied there, bruised and possibly bloody. On my way home, I limped to the beat of the song. Time may change me, but I can't trace time_.

* * *

 

I woke up, my face sweaty from the terrible trauma. Although an icepack was on my forehead, it felt really really hot. I looked around and saw Matt bite on his lip piercing nervously. Zacky just stood there, confused and nervously twirling the sweatband that was on his wrist. I too was confused. I pushed some of the red locks of hair from my face, removing the icepack during the process. I quickly got up, feeling a jolt of pain run up my body. It ached quite a bit, but I managed to get up. "We called your mom, but she said she has to work an extra shift tonight. Frank doesn't answer any texts. I guess we'll have to take care of you for the rest of the day." said Matt, walking towards me. I handed him the icepack and sat back down on the couch. He gave the icepack to Zacky before sitting down next to me.

"You'll get through this eventually." said Matt, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I know. It's just that I relive a lot of traumatizing moments that happened in my life." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. "That sucks." said Matt, lost for words. Zacky came back and sat down next to Matt. "We were worried about you, Gerard. I'm not leaving your side until you get better." said Zacky stubbornly. "Even when I'm sleeping? Are you gonna be in my bed?" I asked, pretending to be terrified. "If you let me." said Zacky, smirking. "I'll kick his ass if you let me, right?" Matt asked. I nodded, a feeling of guilt under my shy smile. Matt followed my "orders" and punched Zacky's arm. He groaned. "That fucking hurt!" said Zacky, rubbing his arm. "Sometimes you have to learn when to stop your tricks and now is the time, Zacky." I said quietly, but loud enough for Zacky to hear. Zacky pouted and rubbed his aching arm.

I sighed heavily, earning a few looks. "What?" I asked, confused to why they were staring at me. "Are you mad?" asked Zacky, taken aback. "No, I'm not mad. Just confused and lightheaded." I said, bringing my legs closer to my body and resting my head in my hands. A pain jolted through my head, but I ignored it. "Lightheaded? Do you need any sort of medication?" asked Matt, a bit concerned. I shook my head, which caused me to become a little dizzy. "Uh...no...thanks." Matt looked at me, unconvinced. "You sure? We have some meds to relieve the pain if you want any."  I blinked and shook my head again. "I think I'll be fine without any medications for now." Matt raised a brow in suspicion at first, then shrugged and turned away. I looked around nervously and bit my lip. They must have suspected something from me.

"It's raining. Hooray." said Zacky, looking out the window, his 'hooray' full of sarcasm. "I didn't bring an umbrella. Great." Matt muttered quietly. I looked down. "You can borrow one of mine." I said quietly. "Uh, thanks." said Matt quietly as well. Zacky groaned loudly, causing us to glance up at him. "Ugh, it's too fucking quiet!" Zacky exclaimed. Before Zacky could complain even more, Matt handed him his phone. "Here. Listen to all of your favorite songs, you whiny bitch." Zacky glared at Matt, but took the phone anyways. "Thanks." Zacky laughed nervously and looked at us. "You guys don't mind if I listen to this without earbuds, right?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Not at all, do whatever you want." I said quietly.

A few seconds later, a loud song started playing, startling me. Matt looked at Zacky and smiled, pleased with his song choice. Once the beginning instrumental was over, the singing began. "Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence? One step from lashing out at you." Both boys sang in unison. They sounded pretty good. "You want in to get under my skin and call yourself a friend. I've got more friends like you,  
what do I do?" It was "Walk" by Pantera! I knew these guys has taste. They continued to sing with anticipation until they reached the chorus of the song. "Respect, walk, what did you say? Respect, walk, are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?" Zacky and Matt had a lot of enthusiasm by now as they continued sing. The singing continued until a loud roar of thunder and lightning erupted. It caused the power to go out. "Shit."

"I guess your horrible singing caused the power to go out?" I said jokingly, but it sounded more like a question. "Ha ha. Very funny." said Zacky in a sarcastic tone. "Fuck. Do you guys know where I am?" Matt chimed in. "It's dark, but I think you're next to me." I said. I felt a hand on my thigh, a tight grasp on it. "Who touching me?" I asked immediately. "Me." said Matt. "Fuck! I touched something I didn't want to touch!" Zacky shrieked. "And what's that?" I asked, a little curious. "Matt's hand!" Zacky cringed. "Hey! At least Gerard appreciates my hand." Matt grumbled. More thunder roared, making me a little scared. I immediately hugged whoever was next to me. "Okay, now I'm scared!" I said, my voice octanes higher. "It'll be alright. It's just a stupid storm, right?" said Matt, hugging me back. "Stupid storm?! Dude, this is crazy like a fucking hurricane!" Zacky yelled. "And the fucking power is out to make it worse!" I sighed because of Zacky's anger. "Calm down, Zacky. And Matt, please continue to hold me." Both did as they were told.

"Do you have any flashlights or candles?" Zacky asked. "I dunno. It's only my mom that knows." I said quietly. Zacky sighed. "Use my phone!" Matt suggested. Zacky took his orders. He turned on the flashlight app, finally giving us light. "I think I'm going to school tomorrow to be safe. Definitely!" I said in a panicking tone. "I think that's a good idea." said Matt in reply. Zacky nodded. "Yep, I think I'm better now!" I said. Both boys nodded. I was screwed and I knew that for sure. I could only hope that everything will be better tomorrow.


End file.
